


The Thief That Stole My Heart

by Alliekohai2128



Series: Miraculous Scenarios [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliekohai2128/pseuds/Alliekohai2128
Summary: Black, a famous thief that has appeared everywhere on the news, he repeatedly stole famous jewels and artifacts, but always gives it back to the Inspector Mari, so how does she retrieve the goods but never capture the thief?





	The Thief That Stole My Heart

The cops are surrounding the Jewel Museum, and are working hard to capture Black, a thief that repeatedly escape from the cops with disguises.

"We have no visuals on Black."

"Sector 6?"

"No visuals."

"Sector 3?"

"No visuals."

"Dammit, find him, we cannot let him get away again."

"Where's inspector Mari?"

"She went in, and we haven't seen her since then."

"Dammit! Where did she disappear off to!"

In a secluded room, hidden in the museum. There are some faint sounds, and lots of struggles.

"Dammit Black, get off me!"

"Shh, inspector, don't want the cops knowing you're doing this with a thief now, would you?"

"I'm the one being forced to be defiled by you at a time like this!"

"Defiled? What a word to use, but you're the one who willingly fell into my trap."

Says the thief, with a black mask, only showing his deep green eyes, and blonde hair. As he winks at the inspector and continues to defile her.

"Nnh... s-stop i-it..."

"Huehue, inspector, you're enjoying this aren't you, hmm?"

The inspector lies on the floor with her hands cuffed behind her, as she pants, with an aroused face.

"Thank you for making love with me, and as a gift."

The thief puts a beautiful diamond necklace around the inspectors' neck, and winks at her, before leaving. 

"That damn thief..."

The inspector comes out with the stolen diamond necklace, looking annoyed and a bit displeased.

"Inspector, what happen to Black?"

"He got away, but I managed to get the necklace."

"Every time! How do you do it?"

The inspector Mari was quiet for a second and was blushing a bit.

"It's what you called skills, kid."

With that, she walks back to the office, ready to make a report as well get a scolding from the head chief.

* * *

**Mari's POV**

That damn thief, why steal, when he's gonna give it back anyways. Though at the price of defiling me at any time, no damn it Mari, I can't get infatuated with him, he's a thief and I'm a cop, it won't work.

I walk into my room, and collapse on my soft bed, well at least I'm making a living. As I was about to fall asleep, the door to my apartment rang, who could it be at this time. I walk up to the door, and look through the peephole, and it was just Axel, my young neighbor, that helps takes out everyone's trash, in return for living her. I open the door and greet Axel with a smile.

"Hey Axel, what you doing here?"

"Hey Mari, well I wanted to take out your trash,but you look like you had a rough day."

"Yea, you can say that."

"Is it that thief again?"

"Yea, he got away, but I managed to get the object back."

"Isn't that good?"

"Well, you can say that, but it would have been better if I managed to get him."

"Yea, I guess so, well you did your best, Mari."

"Haha, thanks Axel, it's been a long night, so I'm gonna take a nap now."

"Alright, good night, Mari."

"Night, Axel."

Man I wish Black could learn from a kid like him, to be honest, they looked like the same height could it be...? No, it can't be, Axel and Black has such different personalities.

[Axel walks into the room, and takes out his wig, and fake contacts, and looks at the night sky.]

* * *

 

It's been 8 months since I have been repeatedly trying to capture Black, even with all the details he gives to the police about where and what he'll steal, and he always manages to get away, with the exception of defiling me. I always come back with the object, but's no good, especially today, I just got suspended from my job. It's not like I was fired, but I'm taken off from the case for a few months.

I collapse on my bed, as I see a rose on the table, with a note, I read the note, that was actually from Black, saying he would come to take my heart away. I collapse on the bed, and mumble to myself.

"Sorry Black, you're not defiling me today."

"Oh really, ma chérie?"

I jump to see Black at my window, as I was about to cuffed him, he tackles me onto the bed, and I am pinned down, trying to struggle, but he has a strong grip, a little later, I am cuffed to my bed, with Black on top of me.

"What are you doing her, you thief!"

"Like I said, I'm here to take your heart away."

The thief says as he licks his lips and winks. With that, he starts pouncing on Mari.

[Lots of indescribable sounds...]

~chu~

"Nnh..."

-End-

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically I was inspired by a manga, and I like the plot of a love between a thief and a cop.


End file.
